Qian Lin
'Linlin '(リンリン/琳琳) (Vero nome: 銭琳 Qián Lín; nata l'11 Marzo 1991 a Zhejiang, Cina) è una cantante J-Pop di origine Cinese. Il 15 Dicembre fu annunciato che si sarebbe unita alle Morning Musume come membro dell’8° Generazione. Insieme a Junjun, è l’unico membro Non-Giapponese delle Morning Musume. La sua Graduation ha avuto il 15 Dicembre 2010 insieme a Kamei Eri e Junjun. Biografia 1999 Quando ancorafrequentava la seconda elementare (1999), Linlin fu notata da un talent scout di una televisione locale che la introdusse al mondo dello spettacolo. Da quel momento è apparsa in numerosi drama e show televisivi. 2007 Il produttore Tsunku notò Linlin grazie ad alcuni amici che la raccomandarono caldamente. In poco tempo entrò a far parte dell'Hello! Project come membro delle Hello! Pro Egg. Allora ilsuo nome era ancora ignoto ai fan, per questo motivo venne soprannominata la Misteriosa Ragazza con la Coda di Cavallo. Il 15 Marzo Linlin entrò ufficialmentea far parte delle Morning Musume come "studentessa straniera". Secondo Tunku, lei e Junjun sarebbero state la chiave per far sbarcare le Morning Musume nel mercato asiatico. Tre giorni dopo debuttò ufficialmente nel programma televisivo Hello! Morning e nella stessa settimana si trasferì a Tokyo. La sua prima performance si tenne il 6 Maggio durante la Graduation di Yoshizawa Hitomi alla Saitama Super Arena. 2008 Le Morning Musume collaborano il gruppo teatrale Takazuka nel musical Cinderella the Musical di Rodgers e Hammerstein, nel quale Linlin recitava il ruolo di principessa. 2009 Nel 2009, Tsunku annunciò sul suo blog che Linlin sarebbe diventata la leader delle Shin Minimoni, insieme a Fukuda Kanon delle S/mileage e a Takeuchi Akari e Miyamoto Karin delle Hello! Pro Egg. 2010 Il 16 Maggio Linlin, Junjun, Natsuyaki Miyabi e Kusumi Koharu si esibirono a Shanghai nel Giugno del 2010. Per l'occasione, loro quattro formarono un gruppo chiamato Ex-ceed!. Poco tempo dopo, l'8 Agosto dello stesso anno, Tsunku annunciò che Junjun avrebbe lasciato l'Hello! Project e le Morning Musume insieme a Junjun e a Kamei Eri. Qui di seguito viene riportato il messaggio di Tsunku: La Graduation di Junjun e Linlin, Membri dell'8° Generazione (Studentesse Straniere) Nel Maggio del 2007 Junjun e Linlin si sono unite alle Morning Musume come studentesse stranier. Hanno migliorato notevolmente le loro abilità nel canto e nel ballo,senza dimenticare i loro progressi con la lingua Giapponese. Sono diventate due splendide donne. E' per questo che ho deciso che è tempo per loro di lasciare le Morning Musume insieme a Eri Kamei. La cerimonia di Graduation si terrà nell'ultima data del Tour Autunnale del 2010 '' ''Dopo la loro Graduation avranno un periodo di allenamento intensivo prima di tornare in Cina per cominciare le loro nuove carriere. La Graduation di Linlin si tenne il 15 Dicembre del 2010. Poco tempo dopo tornò in Cina. 2011 Poco tempo dopo decise di tornare in Giappone insieme a Junjun. Linlin e Saho Akari delle Up Up Girls (Kari) formarono un duo speciale per promuovere un show di moda in Cina. 2012 L'11 Luglio ebbe un grave incidente in moto e dovette restare a casa a riposarsi per alcune settimane. 2013 Il 9 Gennaio ha annunciato in un'intervista con Sakurai Takamasa che avrebbe debuttato come solista in Cina. Il suo primo album è uscito in primavera. A Settembre ha partecipato alla 48° Edizione del Golden Bell Awards. Profilo *'''Vero nome: Qián Lín (銭琳, 钱琳, チェン・リン) *'Nome d’arte:' Linlin (琳琳, リンリン) *'Soprannomi: '''Linlin, Linlin-chan, Rinko, Panda *'Data di Nascita:' 11 Marzo 1991 *'Città Natale:' Hangzhou, Provinca di Zhejiang, Cina *'Altezza:' 153.3 cm *'Gruppo Sanguigno:' B *'Segno Zodiacale Occidentale:' Pesci *'Segno Zodiacale Cinese:' Capra *'Hello! Project Status:' **Gennaio 2007: Egg **2007-03-15: Membro **2007-03-15: Morning Musume Membro **2010-12-15: Graduated *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2007-03-15: Membro **2010-12-15: Graduation *'Anni nelle Morning Musume:' 3 anni *'Colore nelle Morning Musume:' '''Ciano' *'Cibi preferiti:' Frutti di mare, crepes *'Parola preferita:' "YEAH" *'Colore preferito:' Bianco, rosso, nero *'Hobby:' Ballare, cantare, suonare il piano e la chitarra, nuotare *'Abilità: '''Imitazioni, MC-ing, recitare *'Gruppi Hello! Project:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2007) **Morning Musume (2007–2010) **Shin Minimoni (2009-2010) *'Gruppi da Concerto:' **Wonderful Hearts (2008–2009) *'Altro:' **Ex-ceed! (2010) Discografia Musical *2013.06.19 Zhàn Dòu Canzoni da Solista *2009.07.15 for you... (cover di Takahashi Mariko) Canzoni in Gruppo *2008.11.26 Pinponpan Taisou (con Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika e Junjun) *2009.03.18 Guruguru JUMP (con Kusumi Koharu e Junjun) *2010.03.17 Osaka Umainen (con Mitsui Aika e Junjun) DVD *2007.09.26 Morning Days Vol.1 (con Li Chun e Kamei Eri) *2010.09.XX Morning Days 5 - Eri, Risa, Linlin in Nikko (Morning Days 5 バスツアー in 日光 新垣里沙 亀井絵里 リンリン ) *2010.11.13 Morning Musume. JunJun & LinLin Graduation Memorial *2011.03.30 Morning Days FC Tour Tokubetuhen Eri, JunJun, LinLin Graduation Trip in Aichi (Morning Days FCツアー特別編　Eri・JunJun・LinLin 卒業旅行 in 愛知) Discografia Singoli= ;Morning Musume *Onna ni Sachi Are (debutto) *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Ren'ai *Kimagure Princess *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Seishun Collection *Appare! Kaiten Zushi (as '''Muten Musume') *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Singolo di Graduation) Altri Lavori Film *2009 Yona Yona Penguin (よなよなペンギン) TV *2007 ハロー! モーニング (Hello! Morning) *2007–2008 ハロモニ@ (Haromoni@) *2008 ベリキュー! (Berikyuu!) *2008–2009 よろセン! (Yorosen!) *2011- 小伢儿 (Xiaoya'er''; Small Children'') Teatro *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ The ミュージカル) *2010 Fashionable Magazine *2010 Chinese STAR (with Junjun) *2013 Table-Top Game Photobook Photobook da Concerti *2011.02.16 Morning Musume Live Shashinshū "Rival Survival" ~Kamei Eri Junjun Linlin Sotsugyō Special (モーニング娘。ライブ写真集「ライバル サバイバル」 ~亀井絵里・ジュンジュン・リンリン卒業スペシャル~) Curiosità *E' l'unico membro delle Morning Musume a non essere stata scoperta tramite audizioni. *Prima di entrare nelle Morning Musume faceva parte delle Hello! Pro Egg, in cui era conosciuta come la Misteriosa Ragazza con la Coda di Cavallo. *Il suo piatto preferito sono le Crepes. *Sa cantare, suonare la chitarra e il piano. *In un DVD Magazine ha rivelato che ogni mattina appena si svegliava guardava allo specchio e rideva. Secondo lei serviva a mantenerla di buon umore per tutto il giorno. *I fan si sono accorti delle doti canore di Linlin dopo averla sentita cantare in "Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou?" e in "Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuduku You na Mirai de Are!". *Sia nel suo singolo di debutto che nel suo singolo di Graduation compare la parola "Onna", che vuol dire "Ragazza". (Onna ni Sachi Are e Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game). *E' il primo membro delle Morning Musume ad aver fatto parte delle Hello! Pro Egg. *Al momento gira video sui cosplay e spot pubblicitari per videogiochi. *Ha confessato di aver paura del buio. *Lei e Junjun sono gli unici due membri delle Morning Musume ad avere origini Cinesi. Titoli Onorari Link Esterni *Sito Web Ufficiale *Blog Sina *Blog Weibo Categoria:Ex-membri delle Morning Musume Categoria:Ex-membri Categoria:Morning Musume Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:8° Generazione delle Morning Musume Categoria:Ex Hello! Project Kenshuusei Categoria:Hello! Project Kenshuusei Categoria:Shin Minimoni Categoria:Ex-ceed! Categoria:Muten Musume cs:Qian Lin de:Linlin en:Linlin es:Linlin fr:Linlin